Stand Beside Me
by poseygirl2009
Summary: This story is based on the song "Stand Beside Me" by Jo Dee Messina. Bare with me this is my first fan fiction on this site.


Stand Beside Me

He left me cryin' late one Sunday night outside of Boulder  
He said he had to find himself out on the road  
I guess when love goes wrong  
You've gotta learn to be strong

Fran has been working for Maxwell for four years and didn't know when he was going to commit or if he was going to at all. She just could not stand it any longer. She was young and vibrant and still had her whole life ahead of her. Sure she lied about her age (and God only knows how old she is, I'm guessing 37) but so does her mother. It runs in the family, but she couldn't stand it much longer. She decided she needed a change and the longer she stayed there the worst she was going to feel. As much as she loved the kids she had to quit and leave and get on with her life.

So I worked two jobs  
And I moved three times  
I ended up south of Memphis, workin' down in Riverside  
I may not be so lucky in love  
But the one thing I'm sure of

She decided to tell Maxwell now and put in her resignation. She went into his office. He was working looking at scripts for his new show. "Mr. Sheffield I need to talk to you about something." Maxwell looked up from his work.  
"Yes Miss Fine are the children alright?"  
"Yes they're fine. Mr. Sheffield I don't know how to tell you this, but I need to quit. Look I know your not ready to commit to me and I don't blame you but it's just to painful to be under the same roof with a man who is just stringing me along. I'm sorry." Just then Fran left and went up stairs to pack. Maxwell was just in shock and ran up stair to Fran's room where she was packing.

Maxwell then knocked on her door. "Come in" her heard. "Miss Fine is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" Fran just shook her head and had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Sheffield but I really and hurting, and I can't be staying here the rest of my life with a man who is oblivious of his feelings." Just then Fran was finished packing and started down the stairs, and left into the city streets.

I want a man that stands beside me  
Not in front of or behind me  
Give me two arms that want to hold me, not own me  
And I'll give all the love in my heart  
Stand beside me  
Be true, don't tell lies to me  
I'm not lookin' for a fantasy  
I want a man that who stands beside me

Maxwell just on the couch dumb founded. She didn't blame her wanted to leave to move on with her life. After all she is young and beautiful she can have any man she wanted. Should he go after her? After all this could be just what she needs and could be just her last chance for happiness. What was he thinking. He was in love with her and nothing can change that now. He had to go after her and confess his feelings for her. If he didn't someone else could.  
I didn't expect to see him, one hot July morning  
His hair was longer but his eyes were the same old blue  
He said, "I've missed you for so long. Oh baby, what can I do?"  
I said, "I want a man that stands beside me  
Not in front of or behind me  
Give me two arms that want to hold me, not own me  
And I'll give all the love in my heart."

Maxwell then went to Fran's mothers house to see if she was there and she was. She was in the kitchen eating her pain away. "Frannie there is someone here to see you." Fran turned toward the door and saw Mr. Sheffield. "Mr. Sheffield what are doing here?" Max came in the kitchen and sat beside and that's when Sylvia left the kitchen. (WOW shocking isn't it) "Miss Fine I've come here to have you back. We can't bare to have you out of our lives. We love you." Fran started to cry. "We?" Max took her hand. "We", and then Maxwell leaned over and kissed her on the lips gently. Not as passionate as their kisses usually are but it was heart felt and meaningful.

It's hard to  
Tell him, "No" when I want him so bad  
But I've got to be true to my heart  
This time

Then Fran and Max looked into each others eyes and Fran stroked his face with the back of her hand. "I'm not lookin for a fantasy Maxwell. I want you to stand beside me. I want "you" who stands beside me. Please stand beside me. Please stand beside me." And with that she leaned in and just a little more passionate kissed him on the lips. "I love you too. Maxwell." And from that day forward Maxwell never forgot his promise to Stand Beside Her.


End file.
